Demigod Origins: Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano
by The Hitchhiking Ghost
Summary: As the final battle with the Titans approaches, praetor Reyna dives deep into her past to find answers. Is she suitable to lead the great Roman army to defeat Saturn? Or maybe the mistakes from her childhood will cause her to sacrifice her forces? It happens again, just like six years ago in San Juan...
1. Prologue

**Hello everybody, your favorite Grim Ghost is here to bring you a new story about my second favorite female character In Rick Riordan's series (sorry y'all – Zoe tops all!) – Madame Reyna Avilla Ramirez-Arellano. Since **_**The Son of Neptune**_** I've been wondering about our Puerto Rican Praetor's past. Why did she decided to abandon her name? How and why did she leave her home? Finally, why she and Hylla parted ways? I've come with a story of Reyna's life, which I hope you'll enjoy. So, without further ado – let's jump right into Rey-Rey's past~! **

**I DO NOT OWN **_**HEROES OF OLYMPUS**_** SERIES**

The Santurce district definitely deserved its title of the biggest and most populated _barrio_ of San Juan, Puerto Rico. The hotels and resorts were full during the summer, the markets filled with fresh produce and the street vendors were trying their best to make tourists buy souvenirs. In contrast, you could find stone buildings painted white and old chapels and churches in beautiful cobbled streets. This entire city had its own charm, almost as if it decided to freeze in time and allow only part of it to be modernized to attract visitors. To most people summer is the time of relaxation, charging the batteries and living life to the fullest. There was, however, a man who loved his job so much, you could say for him it was eternal summer.

Professor Santiago Ramírez-Arellano, leading authority in the ancient history with particular focus on the studies about Ancient Rome, was a man who never stopped working, even if he wasn't giving lectures at the Santurce's Universidad del Sagrado Corazón. Apart from broadening the young minds, he was often invited to read his newest theories and papers about recent archeological discoveries. Most expeditors really valued the professor's opinion and his word was sometimes seen as a guaranteed pass to fame and fortune. Professor Santiago, however, definitely wasn't doing this for those reasons. Journeys into the ancient world were for him what coffee and eight-hour sleep was for other people. Thinking about architecture, everyday life and military of the Roman Empire was his own fix, his world, his perfect idea of passing time. That's how he met his ex-wife and that was good. What came afterwards, however, wasn't.

From his payment as a university professor, Santiago could afford a small house and raising his two daughters in all middle-class standards. The girls were doing well at school, even if both were diagnosed with dyslexia it wasn't an obstacle. They always loved hearing about their papa's hobby and often imagined to be Roman warriors and princesses. Santiago was proud of them, perhaps they would want to continue this passion of his and follow in his footsteps. Both girls were beautiful; slender and tanned with glossy black hair and those piercing black eyes. Santiago's eyes were, however, blue. Those magnificent pieces of onyx were the only traits the girls inherited from their mother. The mother, that was quite the subject in the Ramirez-Arellano house.

"Papa, when will mama return?" For a month now professor's younger daughter, Reyna, was asking this question more frequently than usual. Usually she would be satisfied that mommy is on a very important mission and will contact her as soon as possible but this time Reyna was constantly pushing. She was a smart twelve-year-old with the ability to sense negative emotions; she displayed that by bringing her father hot cocoa when he was working. Professor Ramirez tried his best not to reveal his down moments but this child knew and did everything to lift her father's spirits.

"I honestly don't know, Reyna." He replied one day, caressing her black hair. "Your mama is a soldier, they call home very rarely."

"Because they may be dead."

"Hylla!"

"What? I only say it's _possible_." Professor's older daughter, Hylla, walked into the kitchen, grabbing an apple from a fruit bowl. Five years older than her sister, she was going through that phase of puberty where the child thinks it knows best and nobody accepts their good advices so the only way is to rebel. Despite hot summer, she wore dark clothes, fishnet stockings and large, heavy combat boots.

"The possibility is small, _very_ small." Santiago said. "If we get any news from the battlefield, I'll tell you both. You have my word."

"Where did I heard that before, huh?" Hylla murmured, taking a large bite of the fruit and went to her room upstairs. As always, the last word must've been hers.

"Papa, what's with Hylla?" Reyna asked. "She looks… way more angry than she usually is."

"It's nothing, really." Santiago replied. "Hylla is… well, going through puberty. You know about it, right?"

Reyna nodded. She already went through that subject so she remember listening about changes in behavior. She was sure her sister missed mama as much if not more than her. Although they were doing exceptionally good in school and they loved when papa told them stories about Ancient Rome, she felt like there was something missing, almost as if those stories weren't completely true. Of course she knew gods and monsters didn't exist, but during those stories the ancient world she imagined was different than this seen on pictures and described by papa. She was also worried about her sister, they never were on good terms – Hylla was always the bossy type who didn't acknowledge any advice but she was Reyna's only sister. Older sister, so she deserved respect.

**O**

Later that night, Reyna woke up by a loud crash, coming from the kitchen. Perhaps somebody broke a plate? She turn on the bedside lamp and looked at her clock, it was almost 11 p.m. and it was school night. Both she and Hylla should sleep, but Reyna's natural curiosity forced her to went down the stairs, carefully to not to step on a squeaky board. She was almost by the kitchen doorway, when she noticed she wasn't the first one here.

Her sister, Hylla, was crouching next to the doorway, listening to the argument in the kitchen. There were at least three people discussing something, very loudly. Reyna went to the other side of the doorway as she recognized one of the voices. It was papa! Why would he argue with someone?

"Hylla, what…" Reyna asked but was quickly interrupted. Her sister placed a finger on her mouth and shook her head; clear message: no talking! Both sisters carefully looked inside the room.

Professor Ramírez was sitting by the kitchen table with a bottle of beer next to him. He was quite irritated and was pointing out something about history to two teenagers; a boy and a girl, around the age of the sisters. The boy was older with unruly black hair, olive skin and green eyes. He was wearing black leather jacket, purple t-shirt and black jeans with matching elegant shoes. Reyna noticed a large, silver ring with a green crystal on his right middle finger. He was the one trying to persuade papa to do something. Next to him was a girl, around the age of thirteen, with long hazel hair bound together with a headband, large blue eyes and couple of freckles around the nose. She had a lollipop in her mouth and wore a white dress shirt, black vest and a knee-length plaid skirt.

"Mr. Ramírez, please, for the love of gods, listen…"

"No, it is _you_ who need to listen, young man!" Santiago replied. "It is clear that you need help, talking about gods and monsters, but I'm not the kind of person you want to visit! Plus, it's _professor_ Ramírez to you."

"We were sent here by your ex-wife. The girls' mother."

That bomb made Santiago's face go paler than paper. Reyna thought for a second he was going to hit the boy for even mentioning their mother. On the other hand, she also was surprised; mama was alive! She must've contact their friend's family to send a message! Nothing could now force Reyna to leave this doorway! Papa should be happy too, right? He worries about her ever day so now he'll be relieved to know she's coming back, yes?

"Get out." Professor Ramírez replied, after coming to his senses. Just thinking about that woman made him flinch. Nothing about her was good, she had her two chances and missed them, chose her duty as a soldier over her family leaving her now ex-husband with two children. "Leave this house, now!"

"Do you not realize that you're in danger?!" The boy changed his tone. Reyna could've sworn the lights in the kitchen dimmed a little so the speaker seemed more intimidating even if he was just a teenager. Maybe she was too tired and her eyes were playing tricks. "One of them is already over the age of claiming and they should follow the Roman Way from their very first steps. You risk them getting killed."

"What are you talking about?! What _Roman Way_?! Are you some kind of theatre troupe and trying to recruit new people to join you around the world? Nothing is wrong with my family and yet here you hare again! You've said the same thing in the supermarket, in the gas station, even in my private study to which I don't know how you've got the keys!"

"Mr. Ramirez, please…" The younger girl tried more gentle approach but Santiago wasn't even responding, he was absorbed in his own monologue.

"We're doing perfectly fine on our own! Hylla and Reyna couldn't possibly have better protection! Do you know I shot a wolf that tried to attack us, when they were little?!"

"You did what?" The boy raised his eyebrow and clenched his fist.

"I will _not_ let my daughters go anywhere with you! You can repeat that to that woman. She still loves Latin, doesn't she? Well, tell that _vaca stutta_ to _efutue_!"

The beer bottle broke suddenly by its own, spilling the alcohol all over the table and professor Ramirez's lap. This made him jump in surprise, while girls almost let out a squeak. Reyna looked at the boy and he was absolutely _furious_. She couldn't speak Latin as good as Hylla could, but looking at her sister's expression and the boys rage she deduced papa said something bad. The lights in the kitchen started to shake and blinking as the boy was moving his lips without speaking. Fortunately, the girl that was with him managed to react quickly.

"Drake, no!" She grabbed his arms, pushing him away from Santiago. "You promised!"

"How dare you…" The boy called Drake hissed. "How dare you, old fool?! Sam, did you hear what he said?!"

"Yes, I did. He'll get what's coming to him but not from us!" Sam stated, after Drake calmed down a little. "Let's go."

"Was that a threat, young lady?" Professor Ramirez asked, completely ignoring Drake's outbreak and mysterious light blinking. He was more focused on wiping the table and his pants.

"No, Mr. Ramirez." Sam looked at him with the same cold stare as Drake previously did. "It's a warning. Lay low for a couple of days and we'll do our best to protect you. Even if you don't deserve it."

As they both left, Professor Ramirez just sighed and threw the broken bottle away. Then, he just sat by the table again and looked at the clock; it was 11.30 p.m. Reyna and Hylla just exchanged gazes; they knew it's be very bad if they tried to talk with their papa about this event now. Or ever, as a matter of fact. They managed to sneak back into their rooms without being seen and hid in their beds. It was pretty pointless though; after witnessing this argument, neither of them was able to sleep for the majority of the night.

* * *

><p><strong>AN.: First of all, I deeply apologize to any Puerto Rican readers or anyone who has visited San Juan – I have NO IDEA how the city looks and how to describe the entire Santurce. Please don't roast me in Hellfire for that! :C**

**Now, about the story itself. It's a short start but I have prepared an entire plot that will answer a lot of questions about Reyna and Hylla so please, be patient. As always, leave a review and some positive feedback if you think that I deserve it, any helpful critique and tips are always welcome and I'll see you soon with the next chapter of "Demigod Origins"! Also, if you want, you can submit your suggestions about whom should I target next! Thalia? Frank? Piper? Ask and ye shall receive!**

**EDIT: Okay, now I know the sisters were raised in Old San Juan, but I'm not gonna change it. Anyway, after reading Reyna's backstory in _The Blood of Olympus_ I can't believe how close I was! Overall, I've predicted about... I dunno, 30-35% of the book? Hell, if that doesn't make me a Seer, I don't know what does._  
><em>**


	2. Open Your World

**Hey guys, it's Oogie Boogie. I really hope the previous chapter didn't turn out as corny and cheesy. It may be rushed but I promise to get better, now that all the main characters has been introduced. Here we go!**

**I DO NOT OWN **_**HEROES OF OLYMPUS **_**SERIES**

Professor Ramirez left very early next morning, before the girls managed to ask him about the previous night and two mysterious guests. He had an important meeting next day, it was something concerning the latest discoveries about the Roman Legion. When Reyna walked through the hallway, she noticed Papa took some items from his collection of Roman armory and weapon. Maybe the lecture had elements of presentation in it; or maybe Papa enjoyed boasting about his collection too much. Either way, it looked like he was going to be late today. That meant Hylla was in charge of cooking. When Reyna walked into the kitchen, her sister was already finishing her lunchbox. The table was already inviting the younger sister with scrambled eggs and toasts.

"Morning, sleepyhead." Hylla said. She hadn't changed yet and was now cooking in her pajamas and a blue apron. Reyna often wondered how she was able to put her hair into submission and even now had this long, straight ponytail. They were practical and beautiful at the same time, whilst Reyna's were messy and unruly; she had to spend 20 minutes in the morning just for the hair! Hylla often told her to wear a braid but she wanted to have long and flowing straight hair with no additional help.

"Hey." Reyna answered, trying to conceal a yawn. "What was that last night?"

"No idea. Apparently dad is more than he wants us to see him as." Hylla said, wrapping sandwiches in paper. "You heard him, no? It was something about our mother."

Reyna nodded. She clearly heard those people, Drake and Sam, saying something about their Mama. She sent them here to talk to Papa. Why? Why should she sent some teenagers instead of calling or even sending a letter; and Papa, he reacted strangely too. Why was he angry at mama? Weren't they in love? They shouldn't fight.

"We'll make him tell us sooner or later." Hylla smiled, ruffling her sister's hair. "But for now we must be good girls and pretend we don't know anything, okay?"

"Sure." That was the best thing to do. If Papa is in a good mood tonight, he might share some stories. With that in mind, Reyna finished her breakfast and went to school.

**O**

As always, school was difficult to bear. Not only because of the whole dyslexia thing, which pretty much prevented Reyna from adjusting to the class' learning speed, but also she felt that need to learn how to fight. Maybe she watched one martial arts film too many but she really wanted to do all those punches, kicks and weapon tactics. She never had an experience with real weaponry, all of Papa's collection items are locked inside glass cabinets, yet there was something - a voice - calling for her to start learning any form of self-defense.

The thoughts absorbed Reyna so much, she didn't even realize where she was walking and got suddenly stopped by crashing into somebody, which made her loose her balance and fall flat on her butt.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She said, looking up to see if the person she bumped into was angry. Instead, she saw a large, bald man in black coat and sunglasses didn't even looking at her, as if he didn't feel anything. Reyna could understand the shades but what was the point of this heavy, black coat? At this season it was almost like a portable sauna.

Seeing the man not responding to her and still gazing into a shop window, Reyna quickly stood up and walked away. Maybe the man had his headphones on and the music was playing too loud? She saw this once in a commercial, where a guy was listening to his favorite tunes and didn't notice a herd of cows rampaging behind him. It was a stupid commercial but apparently had some equivalent in real life.

Arriving home, Reyna noticed the absence of Papa's car; he hasn't return yet. The door were also locked, meaning Hylla was absent as well. That meant the usual - heating already made dinner in the microwave and, later in the afternoon, boil water for tea for everyone. This time, when Reyna entered the kitchen, she noticed a note on the fridge. It was from Papa.

_GIRLS, I'VE COME ACROSS _

_A WONDERFUL HOUSE FOR SALE AND_

_ I'M THINKING ABOUT BUYING IT. _

_MORE DETAILS LATER. LOVE, PAPA!_

That was sudden. Of course, Papa mentioned a couple of times that he would like them to move together to a new house but this seemed to perfect; for him to immediately decide on buying something meant the item to be absolutely perfect to meet his high standards. Even for the house they were living in now, Papa had to call the workers couple of times to change what he deemed bad. Houses that perfect didn't exist from the start so either Papa had some incredible luck or it was a scam. Hylla must've know about this!

**O**

Professor Ramirez returned home before Hylla. Leaving his weapons in the trunk of the car, he was really in high spirits like never in recent days. He kissed Reyna on the forehead and placed a large bottle of cola on the table.

"We're celebrating, honey." He announced. "Forget waiting for Hylla, she'll join us later."

"Huh, about that house, yes?" Reyna asked, grabbing a large glass from the cupboard and some lemons from the table.

"That's right. It's nice and clean house, not really far from here so you don't even need to change schools!" Santiago said. "It half as big as this one and absolutely amazing! I've already contacted the owner, he'll be here soon to show us the photos and all the documents."

"But why exactly do we need a new house?" Reyna asked, only to be answered by the sound of closed door and Hylla's shoes kicking the shoe stand, as always when she took them off in haste.

"Maybe because to hide from Arthur Drake and the other demigods, huh?!" She asked, looking at her father. Reyna realized, Hylla was on some crazy action recently; her face was smeared with some blue liquid which had a consistency of car oil, her straight hair were now messed and frizzy as if lightning bolt hit them and some of her clothes were tattered.

"Hylla, what..." Professor Ramirez looked at her. "What happened... how do you know that man?!"

"Oh, so this concerns you more than a fact I almost died?!" Hylla snapped. "Well, if it wasn't for him and Sam, I wouldn't be here! Because you didn't accept their help, we're now targets; me and Reyna! It's all thanks to you!"

"What are you talking about?!" The professor yelled, raising from his seat. "What lies did they tell you?!"

"No bigger than yours!" Hylla hissed. "Mother is not a soldier! She didn't abandon us because she wanted! She still cares about us!"

This entire argument confused Reyna. Basically, Hylla met with those people who were in their house last night and they told her something about Mama. If she wasn't a soldier, who was she? Why Papa would lie to them?

"Really?!" Professor Ramirez said. "So who is she then, huh? Who is your mother, according to those psychos?!"

He already knew the answer; he refused to acknowledge it because it sounded so irrational, even Hylla had doubts at first. However, Arthur Drake proved her wrong and now, she was on their side even if it meant turning away from her family; she only need to take Reyna.

"Bellona." She replied with confidence. "The Roman goddess of warfare."

"Bellona." Professor Ramirez nodded. "Formerly known as _Duellona_, Roman goddess of war, sister of Mars Ultor and the commander of divine Olympian Legion. Of course, she's your mother."

His sarcasm was almost overflowing and filling the entire room. Luckily it was interrupted by a doorbell.

"Now, I want you to behave or, if you still feel like rambling about your fantasies, go to your room." Santiago said, disappearing into the hallway.

As soon as the click of the knob could be heard, there was a loud crash, sound of broken wood and struggling. When they went to the hallway, the girls saw a large man, as tall as the now destroyed door, in a black coat and a hat, holding their father by the neck, couple inches in the air. Reyna held her breath; it was the same person she has bumped into earlier! Was he tailing her to extract revenge? Was it so offensive, bumping into?

"Hey!" Hylla grabbed the nearest object and threw it at the attacker. The souvenir snow globe shattered into pieces, like it was nothing, and the man focused his attention on the girls. He reached to his bald head and wiped the rest of the water from the globe. Reyna noticed something unusual now; there were strange, dark circles on his head. Earlier, she might've mistook them for veins but there weren't any vein that would be in a circular shape. Almost as if those were... tree rings!

The stranger dropped Professor Ramirez and shoved him by the hallway wall. Then, he proceeded to walk towards Reyna and Hylla. Both sisters felt sudden movement behind the stranger and, in the next moment, his head fell down, rolling away from still standing body. This prevented him from moving and Reyna noticed the same boy, who visited them yesterday, standing behind him. This time, he was holding a large golden sword with markings on it and was grinning wolfishly.

"Arthur!" Hylla gasped when the boy walked past the decapitated man and kicked him in the torso, sending him flying through the hole that used to be a door.

"Hey, Hylla." He smiled, turning his head towards them. "Sorry 'bout the door."

"Wait, don't tell me that was you?!" Hylla said, looking at not-so-little destruction. Broken door, pieces of snow globe, father lying unconscious by the wall with blood dripping slowly from his head and the severed human head in sunglasses which Arthur Drake now picked up.

"What, this poor quality Pinocchio? Please." He put the head on a hallway chest of drawers, the only surviving piece of furniture. "If I was the one to make them, I'd use more durable wood. You saw it yourself, went like through a butter."

"He's... wooden?" Reyna asked. Now it was even more confusing; first all this talk about demigods, magic, their Mama and now a wooden, moving human who tried to kill their Papa. Plus this boy whom Hylla knew. Reyna felt really weak, all of a sudden; her head started spinning and she was getting really tired.

"He-hey, Reyna!" Hylla caught her sister as she was about to faint. Suddenly, Arthur Drake appeared next to them.

"Don't worry, let's give her a moment of sleep before Sam gets here." He placed a finger on Reyna's forehead and the girl closed her eyes, becoming almost like a ragdoll in her older sister's arms.

Arthur Drake stood up and brushed off the dust from his jacket and pants.

"While we're waiting, let's take your sister and father inside the house." He said. "After that, I wouldn't mind a cup of coffee."

* * *

><p><strong>AN.: Okay guys, I've decided to stop it here, because this chapter would turn out too long if I went further with action. Next time, the girls and the professor will finally get all their answers and we'll get to know how did they ended up on Circe's Island. Also, if you're interested, Reyna is 12 here, Hylla is 17. Arthur Drake is around 16 (or maybe older?) and Sam is 13. That's all for now, as always leave a review if you think that I've deserve it and I'll see you in the next chapter! :D**


	3. Marching Toy Soldiers

**I DO NOT OWN **_**HEROES OF OLYMPUS **_**SERIES**

This day was possibly the strangest in Hylla's life and it started the previous night, when she and Reyna decided to eavesdrop on their father's argument. This event left a lot of questions, which Hylla hoped to find the answers for. Not only for her, but also for the little one who was definitely even more confused than her big sister. Reyna just wanted to meet their mother and that'd be enough; she'd never trouble them again. Hylla still wasn't sure why their father reacted with such hostility whenever their mother was mentioned.

Oddly enough, even while being five years older, Hylla couldn't recall a single memory of their mother. She should have but there was nothing; no woman, who ever visited their house, made Hylla feel attracted to her. So how could Reyna be born if Hylla didn't remember their mother visiting?

The next morning was even weirder. After school, which was pretty much as boring as ever, Hylla was confronted by the same people that were at her house and argued with her father - Arthur Drake and Samantha Winters. At first of course she didn't believe a word they said; some nonsense about Roman Legion, wolves and ancient gods, Hylla thought they were a little bit too obsessed about the subject. Another pair of geeks who wanted father's autograph, there was people like them before.

It didn't took them long to convince Hylla that they mean business. Before her very own eyes, Arthur Drake transformed an empty bottle, lying in the nearby alley, into a small mouse without even touching it. Hylla saw the bottle slowly shrinking, sprouting a tail and growing fur. This definitely wasn't smoke and mirrors trick or a TV montage. It was actual magic. After seeing that, Hylla was willing to listen. Now it was Samantha's turn to speak; she was the more patient one of the two. She explained briefly to Hylla that the Roman gods, which were father's specialty, are still alive and kicking in modern times and the tradition of having children with mortals, so called _demigods_, wasn't ceased. There were still people with blood of the gods in their veins and apparently Hylla and Reyna were one of them. Their mother was a goddess. Bellona, divine warrior and patron of battles. This made sense since Hylla often participated in street brawls; she found it a great way to relieve of all the stress. Nothing like punch a guy's teeth out to calm yourself down.

Then, they told her about the Camp - a training grounds for other demigods, kind of a safe haven for them to prepare for real life. At this Camp they would be protected and obtain sufficient knowledge to live on their own if they decided to abandon it. It sounded like a perfect training program and Hylla was willing to go; the only problem was Reyna. She wouldn't accept changes so easily and wouldn't leave father's side. Hylla had to think of something, confront father with her new knowledge, maybe then Reyna will decide.

**O**

After the attack of the wooden man, Hylla and Arthur left both unconscious ones in the living room and moved to the kitchen where the promised coffee was made. She was still shaking a little bit; she might've acted tough on daily basis but this was terrifying seeing a person being almost strangled to death and then the other one having his head cut off. Granted, it was only a wooden puppet, it looked realistic enough to get scared.

"Now what?" Hylla asked, pouring herself a cup. "We wait for Sam and...?"

"It all depends on your decision. Yours and Reyna's." Arthur said. "This old idiot is too self-centered to see a bigger picture. Granted, it's shocking to learn about the gods so suddenly but compare your response to his."

Hylla understood his point; despite father being an authority when it comes to Roman history and warfare, he completely denied their mythology and believes. He never talk about gods and Roman customs during his lectures and gave a polite yet mocking look to every student that would ask him anything about that. He claimed he "doesn't study fairy tales" and the myths shouldn't be brought into facts and history.

"So, let's say I've decided to join your Camp, but Reyna didn't." Hylla said. "What then?"

"We do not force you." A voice from the hallway said and Sam Winters appeared. "In that case, you will go and there will be guards placed around Reyna and your father 24/7."

"You guys really take it seriously, aren't you?"

"What took you so long?" Arthur asked, sipping the rest of his coffee.

"Well, after you chased the wooden puppet, I've noticed couple of others roaming the city as they please." Sam replied, taking a free seat. "They were looking around, possibly trying to find demigods. I don't know how much time do we have before they'll find this place."

"If this one didn't emit any signal before I cut him down," Arthur pointed at the severed head of the wooden attacker, lying casually on the kitchen counter. "I'd say it's a matter of half to one hour."

Hylla bit her lower lip. She was sure about her going to this Camp but what about Reyna? They said she'll be protected but it would be like forcing her to take all the blame for Hylla's departure, which she couldn't afford. Reyna comes with her, whether she wants it or not!

"Give me a few minutes, I'll see what I want to take with me." She said, looking at her new acquaintances who just looked at each other and nodded.

"Sure." Arthur said. "But before you go, I'd like you to fetch some things for me."

**O**

"Candles, red paint and salt." Hylla listed all the items. "There you go. Mind if I ask why do you need them?"

They moved from the kitchen to the living room, where Reyna and Santiago were still unconscious. The other three were sitting on the floor and watching Arthur placing candles in a circle and then marking that circle with salt. He then went to the other side of the room and started marking another, much larger circle with paint and the remaining candles.

"I want to track down this guy's Geppetto." He smiled, pointing at the wooden head. "With that, after transporting you to Camp Jupiter, Sam and I can take a new mission. I must warn you, however, there is a chance of failure with this spell. In that case, every single puppet walker will know our location so... you might wanna hurry."

"What about Reyna?!" Hylla asked.

"I'm with you." A voice from the couch asked and the three noticed Reyna fully awaken, looking at them.

"Reyna!" Hylla instantly appeared by her sister. "You're okay?"

"I'm fine." She nodded. "I've somehow... heard your entire talk. I know everything you guys explained. I'm going with you, Hylla."

Hylla smiled, caressing her sister's hair. She was younger but realized how important this is.

"What's that on your finger?" Arthur asked, slowly lighting candles. Hylla looked at Reyna's hand and noticed a large silver ring with a strange symbol, a torch and a sword crossed in the middle.

"Bellona's symbol." Sam explained. "You got a home visit? Of course, dreams are the easiest way to communicate with the gods."

"You talked with mother?" Hylla asked. "What is she like?"

"Well, she was..."

"Excuse me, ladies..." Arthur said. "I'd really hate to ruin the joyful moment but if you want to pack, do so now, or we'll have no chance of escaping if anything goes wrong."

"I'll tell you later." Reyna promised. "Now let's get Papa to his room and prepare everything we need."

**O**

When Professor Ramirez has been secured in his bedroom, with some protective symbols created by Sam, and Reyna and Hylla stuffing all the necessary things into their backpacks, Arthur concentrated on locating the person controlling the wooden golems. It looked like regular magic but it could've also been an authority of a god or some kind of nature spirit going wild. Let's hope the Great Witch had a good day or else this spell could turn him into dust on spot.

"Come on, Woody." He snickered, placing the head inside the circle. "Let's meet your maker."

Focus, he thought. Channel the energy and speak the first words filled with power that come to your mind. This was different from regular magic. In this kind of ritual there was no set incantation or simple gestures. The words had to be drawn from the caster's mind and infused with the magical energy around. It wasn't just a simple manipulation of the Mist, it was using the energy to shape reality - advanced and old magic used only by few.

"_When I feed the skull with blood, all the evil shall come out..._" He whispered in English, raising his hand and cutting the palm with his sword. As soon as the warm, red blood started flowing and hit the skull, the flames from the candles grew bigger and the salty circle started to evaporate, hissing and turning into smoke.

"_Wind, you visit every land... lead me to the guiding hand!_" With each syllable, the words turned from English into Ancient Greek and Arthur felt his consciousness leaving the body. He could now see himself from the outsider's perspective; had to admit, he was a handsome devil. Very quickly tough, his astral form got transported somewhere else. Outside the district, outside the city and even outside the island. It was chasing someone; someone who already decided to abandon their mission. Arthur finally noticed the shape of a flying person. They were too far to notice any distinctive features but one noticeable trait were ethereal wings sprouting from their ankles. The Wings of Hermes.

Hermetic Magic, Arthur thought. A disciple of Hermes controlling wooden puppets to attack random demigods? This didn't make any sense. Besides, Hermes was no more - now it was Mercury and he didn't seem to be interested in magic. No, this was possibly just a soldier who managed to absorb knowledge from some old books and, judging by the maneuvers he was making, he could sense an astral form following him. It was no use to track him now so Arthur decided to stop and return to his body.

The wizard opened his eyes and started breathing slowly. Astral Travels were always unpleasant, especially if they are sudden and unintentional. Imagine slowly putting on a rubber suit filled with slimy gelatin and making it a tight fit; that's pretty much how it feels when the astral form returns to the body. Also, it should be noted astral is not the same thing as soul - it is it's part, combination of thoughts and life force sent to another plane of existence. Basically, when using astral, one can travel with the speed of thought.

Looking at Woody's head, Arthur noticed streaks of red energy spreading around the room and passing through walls like a long and thin cobweb. Tiny blinks of light seemed to escape head and travel through it like electrical impulses through cables. Arthur cursed in Ancient Greek, he has triggered sympathetic magic emergency alert.

Every wooden puppet in San Juan knew now where to find them.

**O**

"We need to go, now!" Arthur yelled as loud as he could, hoping it would reach the upper floor. Couple of seconds later a noise on the stairs informed him the girls were coming down. Unfortunately, there was a clear argument going on and one of the voices belonged to a man.

"You are not going anywhere!" First thing professor Ramirez did, after regaining consciousness, was grabbing Reyna's hand to prevent her from leaving. "Not with those freaks! And what's with that mess in the hallway?!"

"This was not our fault!" Hylla was the last one to come down. "And we are going to live better life as demigods, whether you like it or not!"

"We know about Mama!" Even Reyna, quiet and kind daddy's girl, was now rebelling. "I've spoken to her! You weren't happy that she couldn't stay with us but that's what gods are like!"

"She is _not_ a god! She's a soldier who decided that her stupid wars are better than a large, healthy family!" Professor hissed and looked at Sam who was completely ignoring him, standing beside Arthur. "You've brainwashed my girls! I'm reporting that to the police!"

"Do as you like." Sam replied. "We have much bigger problems than some petty mortal policemen."

"Arrogance at its finest!" Santiago said. "Another reason why my girls won't go with you and most definitely not into some fairy tale cult!"

"You want fairy tales, old man?" Arthur said. "I'll give you one. Once upon a time..."

He snapped his fingers and the professor fainted again, releasing Reyna's hand.

"Happily ever after." Arthur said. "Come on, who knows when they'll be here!"

A loud noise from the hallway alerted them about their presence.

"Now we know." Sam replied. "How long till the circle is activated, Drake?"

"Minutes." He said. "I could cast Maximum Output on it but then it wouldn't hold us four. We would have to make two circles."

"No time." Sam concluded and looked at the sisters. "You two get to the circle, we'll hold up the Pinocchios."

"But what about you?!" Hylla asked.

"Come one, love, don't worry." Arthur said. "We'll have some exercise before lunch and join you at Camp Jupiter in about half an hour."

"Work you magic, Con Man." Sam ordered. "I'll take the first heads."

She removed the belt from her skirt, which oddly enough didn't fall, and in one moment it turned into a long, Roman spear with a golden tip. Nearly identical to those seen in father's collection. Without a word, she rushed out of the living room and soon the sounds of cutting through wood could be heard.

Arthur placed both hands on the circle and closed his eyes.

"_Vis Maxima_." He whispered and nodded at both sisters to step inside the circle. "_Hear me, swift-heeled Mercury! Grant us passage through your domain, help us travel with the speed of wind._"

The circle started to hiss and the red paint turned bright pink, emitting faint light.

"Okay, it's activated." Arthur said. "Now, this is important, so focus. When the portal opens, you won't see it. Instead, you will feel like you're falling, you know that feeling in your stomach when you're on a rollercoaster and there's a sudden drop? Precisely that. Now, I want you to think of Camp Jupiter. It's gonna be hard since you've never seen it before but be imaginative. Think of its streets and barracks, training fields and green hills. Just, think of it as a safe place."

"W-what about Papa?" Reyna asked, looking at their father's unconscious body lying right behind Arthur.

"Don't worry." The sorcerer reassured. "We won't let them past the hallway. I'm gonna help Lady Luckless and we'll see you in a few."

Saying that, he unsheathed his golden sword and slowly walked out of the room.

"Remember, think of a safe place!"

As he was gone, the feeling of falling has started. Hylla closed her eyes and grabbed Reyna to hold her close. Think of a safe place, she kept repeating to herself. Safe place, away from monsters. Somewhere where they can live in peace and prosperity. Safe place, deserted place... secluded... far away... and then, everything went black.

The next thing Hylla felt was a soft breeze on her cheeks. The next thing she heard was a squeaking of seagulls. The next thing she smelled was an expensive perfume, a combination of lilac and gooseberries. When she opened her eyes, the sun was shining happily and the sky was spotless, not a single cloud. Reyna was still in her arms, so they wind up together on some kind of an island. Was that Camp Jupiter?

"So, did we make it?" Reyna asked.

"Not sure." Hylla answered but then looked behind her and noticed a woman in a neat, black businesswoman suit, wearing glasses and clipping her blond hair in a tight bun. She was holding a clipboard and was looking at them curiously.

"Oh, we get magic travelers so rarely, I almost forgot they seem to just pop out." She giggled. Hylla decided to reward this with the title of world's most fake laugh.

"My name's Jenna." The woman introduced herself. "Welcome to Madame C.C's Spa and Resort."

* * *

><p><strong>AN.: And boom goes the dynamite! That's how they got there and their new life was about to start! :D**

**I should probably mention, while writing this chapter I've come across a clue and a minor spoiler from the Blood of Olympus. If you don't know what I'm talking about, basically Disney/Hyperion sent a bunch of packages to people reviewing books on YouTube. The packages had a lot of Heroes of Olympus-themed stuff in them but the most important was a clue. Each of the nine clues were about the main characters (The Seven + Nico and Reyna) and each was adorned with the headline "Who will survive the final battle?"**

**Reyna's Clue was her remembering her past, being scared of ghosts and them being the reason she and Hylla escaped from San Juan. Now, as much as I HATE writing something that contradicts the canon, I will continue this story. I just hope you guys enjoy it as much as I do, please be sure to leave me a review if you think that I deserve it and I'll see you soon with the next chapter!**


End file.
